


That was way too close

by ImPastPatientlyWaiting



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Capture, Poison, Protective Space Family, S7E3, hurt pidge, season 7, season 7 episode 3, sedative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-12
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2019-06-26 14:26:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15665022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImPastPatientlyWaiting/pseuds/ImPastPatientlyWaiting
Summary: Just a different take on the scene in Season 7 Episode 3,If Ezor had different ideas and time





	That was way too close

**Author's Note:**

> Haha because this was honestly one of my favourite scenes of the season
> 
> This was also extremely rushed so I apologize this is far from my type of writing

(3rd Person POV)

The Paladins watched as Pidge was dangling in the air where she was currently being held up. Luckily no real harm had been brought upon the youngest of the group.

Ezor seemed to be getting impatient though as she started to push Pidge until she was against the wall, legs kicking it to no avail.

“It seems this isn’t enough for you Paladins” Ezor quickly snapped. 

Everyone watched, everything feeling like it was going in slow motion. 

Ezor quickly turned herself around, still holding Pidge in her grip, and practically flung her across the small cell. The only noise that was heard was the think when Pidge hit the wall, immediately falling to the ground. 

Pidge slowly began to push herself back up when Ezor walked other to once again pick up the young Paladin.

During all this, the group tried effortlessly to reason with the 2 Galra.

“Please! We know nothing!” Allura practically cried out.

“Please don’t hurt her!” Hunk said as he tried so hard not to move to try and help her.

Still, as the others yelled out, it was as if Ezor couldn’t hear them. 

She held Pidge in the air once again, contemplating her next move. Pidge only looked down at the Galra. Fear was easily shown in her eyes.

“We wouldn’t have to be doing this if you simply told us where Lotor is.” Zethrid snapped at the group.

“We told you, we left him in the quintessence field!” Keith yelled back

Everyone’s attention was quickly brought to the loud thump that rang out though. They saw as Ezor had dropped Pidge to the ground. A sigh of relief was brought upon the others as they finally thought they were going to leave her alone, but that was clearly not the truth.

“Please Hand me my bag,” Ezor said towards one of the guards.

The bag that no one had even noticed had been in the room till now was brought forth and handed to Ezor.

Pidge continued to lay on the floor, she didn’t see a point of getting up as she knew it wasn’t over.

Ezor quickly reached into her bag, pulling out 2 syringes.

Everyone went ecstatic.

“Please don’t hurt her”

“We really don’t know anything”

Again Ezor seemed to not be able to hear anything as she placed one on the ground but quickly held the other, inserting it into Pidges neck. 

It was practically traumatizing as the others watched as Pidge’s form suddenly fell limp.

“What the hell did you just give her!” Lance cried out over the others.

“A simple sedative. Wanted to see if just that would be able to get you guys to give us the answers we want.”

“Lotor is dead!” Keith yelled out

“It seems it was not”

Ezor then reached down to grab the other syringe.

“Now this,” she let out a simple laugh, “This will cause incredible pain as if slowly kills your friend here. The poison will find its way to its heart, stopping it slowly but surely.” 

The group watched in horror as Ezor was about to insert it into Pidge’s neck. 

At that moment through the whole ship's alarm started going off.

Ezor quickly looked up to Zethrid, we turned around and ran out of the cell with the other guards. 

Ezor gave one glance to the group before instantly dropping the syringe and running after the other.

As soon as she ran away everyone practically jumped upon Pidge.

“That was way too close!” Lance cried out.

Keith leaned down next to Pidge, rolling her over the best he could with his hand currently cuffed.

“She is most likely just passed out due to the syringe, but she may have a head injury after being thrown into the wall,” Krolia said.

At that moment, the cell door opened, revealing the space mice.

“Well, that problem has been solved.” Hunk said.

“Quickly, someone carries Pidge and let's get out of here!” Keith yelled. 

Hunk scooped up the younger and raced with the others out of the cell


End file.
